Naruto: Protector of Sakurashin
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto left the village as a child, finding his way to the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. After traveling and training with the legendary master for over two years, Naruto is introduced to Hime, a soon to be mayor of the city of Sakurashin. FSI. Naruto x Hime.


_Naruto: Protector of Sakurashin_

_Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had always been described as a demon by the villagers of Konoha, so after his ninth birthday the young shinobi decided to leave his village behind forever. After a fate meeting with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto follows Jiraiya to a city of demons known as Sakurashin. After meeting some choice people, Naruto decides to stay in the city with his new friends. He is now 16, an important member of Sakurashin and one of the most respected citizens. But now, Naruto's shinobi past is returning to haunt him with the rise of the Akatsuki, who are planning to destroy Sakurashin if Naruto does not give in to their demands! With the demons on lurk, the ultimate battle between demons and shinobi begin! And what of the mysterious Madara Uchiha and Enjin? Find out in this fanfiction!_

_Pairings:__ Naruto x Hime_

_? x Ao (Cannot reveal this person yet) _

_? x Kotoha (Cannot reveal this person yet) _

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing but the story itself so don't sue me! _

_Main Cast:_

_Uzumaki Naruto: Naruto is a former Leaf citizen that moved to Sakurashin when he was 10. Raised by the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto has several jutsu's in his arsenal, considered one of Sakurashin's strongest fighters, next to the mayor Hime. Has a demon known as the Kyuubi sealed inside of his body, has access to it's abilities which enhances his strength beyond any normal demon._

_Hiizumi Akina: One of Naruto's best friend, the director of the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office. He performs a type of exorcism called "tuning" where he sends a soul of a demon back to the world considered the demon world. Usually is ver laid back, can be deadly serious when preparing to tune a demon. _

_Yarizakura Hime: The mayor of Sakurashin. The human form of an ancient dragon, has incredible power due to this. She's very serious usually, but has a very kind heart. Seems to allow Naruto to do as he pleases, something Akina dislikes because he gets yelled at by Hime daily. She wields a long retractible spear as her choice weapon, but sometimes she uses a Lacrosse racket. _

_Nanami Ao: A fifteen year old Satori, which have the ability to read minds. She has cat ears, which she usually hides with a hat. She has an ultimate form of mind reading called Satellite, which allows her to read everyone's mind. Likes to go to the ramen bar with Naruto and Hime, the only one who thinks Hime has a crush on Naruto. _

_Isone Kotoha: A sixteen year old half demon who is a language user. She wears glasses, but just for decoration. she's a gun nut, and is quick to summon them in battle. _

_Jiraiya: One of the legendary Sannin, as well as Naruto's sensei and godfather. Also trained Namikaze Minato, who is Naruto's father. Is a known pervert, telling a 10 year old Hime to pose for him when she's older, which Hime kicks him in the face when she asks him. At Naruto's request, he left Naruto in Sakurashin, only coming back every once in a while to train the young jinchuuriki. _

_Akatsuki: A group of organized criminals, which go by their own agenda. Their numbers have been slightly reduced, losing Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi. The leader of the organization is unknown, but it is guessed to be an individual from the Hidden Rain. _

_Enjin: A demon that's physical body was destroyed by a team Rasengan from Jiraiya and Naruto when he was 12, then thought to be tuned by Akina's grandfather. Now it is uncertain if he is alive or not, a Satori named Gin (Ao's brother) mysteriously disappearing... _

"Alright, wake up Uzumaki!"

"Come on Hime, just a few more minutes!" Uzumaki Naruto groaned as Yarizakura Hime barged into the blond jinchuuriki's apartment. "Just five more minutes, I swear..."

"No, I refuse to fall for that trick again!" Hime screamed in response as she kicked Naruto out of the bed, causing him to fall onto the floor face first. "Now, time for training!"

"Dammit Hime, why do you refuse to let me sleep?" Naruto moaned as he looked up at the mayor of Sakurashin. "Whatever, let's get this over with. I've got to meet Akina at his office at 10..."

This was the normal routine for Naruto and Hime ever since they both could remember. Sakurashin was a pillar in the demon community, a city where both demons and humans could live as one society. Uzumaki Naruto was a human that had traveled to Sakurashin at the young age of nine, alongside his sensei Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a perverted old man who would go anywhere in the search for what he considered "research material" and Naruto being his godson had followed him everywhere. At one point in time Naruto lived in one of the great Elemental nations, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. But after being chased away by the villagers for being "different" by chance Naruto ran into the the Sannin Jiraiya, who took him in. By the time he was 10, Naruto had mastered ninjutsu, learning an astounding fourty seven types of jutsu. This was due to his unnatural chakra levels, which were due to the Kyuubi no Kitsu, a tailed beast sealed within his body. This was due to his father, the 4th Hokage Namikaze Minato who sealed the beast inside of his only son in order to protect the village from the Kyuubi's rampage. The baby Naruto grew to be a cheerful young boy who was looked down upon due to the demon sealed inside his body. Because of this, he fled from the village, tired of the life that was forced upon him. But with Jiraiya, he was able to subdue the Kyuubi, who took a liking to the young child. With the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsu and Jiraiya's tutelage under his belt, the sixteen year old jinchuuriki was a force to be reckoned with.

"OK, I'm going to try hand to hand before I use my spear..." Hime announced as Naruto nodded in response. Hime took one step forward, then sped at Naruto with blazing fast speed. Naruto prepared himself, as Hime swung at his chest, which he simply slapped away Hime's fist with his hand. Hime followed up with a kick to Naruto's neck, which Naruto avoided by rolling away. He then swung at Hime's chin, his knuckle scraping the side of her chin as Hime jumped back to avoid the blow.

"Your speed hasn't changed..." Hime observed as she wiped a small strip of blood from her chin. "Your attacks are still just as lethal as well..."

"Hime, just because I got lazy doesn't mean I'm gonna lose!" Naruto exclaimed as he kicked Hime in the side, causing her to go flying across the arena. Hime rolled as soon as she touched the ground, rolling toward her spear. As soon as she was in radius, she jumped up, her hand reaching for her spear. Naruto appeared behind where the spear was located, using his foot to kick it up into the air. He caught it with one hand behind his back, pointing the speared edge at Hime's chest.

"OK, I get your point..." Hime murmured as she pushed the tip away. "I shouldn't rely on my weapon so much..."

"Glad to see you picked up the message," Naruto replied cheerfully as he handed the long spear back to it's owner. "I've got a meeting to attend, so I'll see ya Hime!"

"Yeah, bye Naruto..." Hime responded in a disappointed tone. "I'll see you later right?"

"Yup, I'll meet you at the ramen bar at 4!" Naruto shouted as he rushed out the door. "By the way, don't be late either Ms. Mayor!" Hime smiled in response as she watched him leave, the image of a young Naruto running out the door in her mind.

_Hizzumi Life Counseling Office_

"Come on Naruto, the new client is due anytime!" Akina moaned as he looked up at the wall clock. "This is crazy, he's never on time for work and complains when people are late to meet him for ramen!"

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility there Akina," Isone Kotoha teased as Akina sighed in response. "You wouldn't happen to not like it when Naruto's late and doesn't get reprimanded by Hime right?"

"Shut up, I'm not jealous, I'm doing my job!" Akina insisted as Nanami Ao laughed.

"That's not what you're thinking Akina!" Ao teased as Akina sighed once more.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Naruto apologized as he rushed in, taking his seat next to Akina.

"Naruto. we've been friend's forever, but if you want to be assistant director you need to be on time!" Akina reprimanded sternly as Naruto giggled in response.

"Aw, you're one to talk Akina!" Naruto exclaimed as Ao and Kotoha chuckled. "You don't take anything serious! So, where's the new client?"

"I don't know, she must be a Naruto," Akina replied as he looked down at his watch. "Huh, 10:30 already. Naruto, go..."

"Where is our new citizen?" Hime interrupted Akina as she flipped into the room from the open window, landing on top of the table. "Wasn't she supposed to be here for orientation?"

"That's correct, it's exactly a half hour past her time," a voice responded as Kishi Kyosuke entered the room as well. "So, who's going to go investigate?"

"Horn boy, what's up?" Naruto greeted Kyosuke. "What's new with ogres today? How's that hot sister of yours by the way? She ask about me recently?"

"You little bastard!" Kyosuke roared as he tried to charge at Naruto, but was held back by everyone else in the room. 

"Wow, such a temper!" Naruto exclaimed playfully as he allowed himself to get into Kyosuke's range of grasp, just to when Kyosuke tried to grab him to step away. "Oh, nice grab there. But you gotta try harder than that!"

"Enough games Kyosuke, let's get to work!" Hime shouted as Kyosuke opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. "We still need to discuss this female kidnapper that has been terrorizing our female population at night. Since we have no clear leads, I'm going to be patrolling the streets at night now, as well as in the day."

"But when do you plan to sleep Hime?" Akina asked curiously as Hime shrugged in response. "Huh, good plan, but you probably want to iron out that detail..."

"Maybe, but we need this guy to be stopped now!" Hime shouted as she slammed her fist onto the desk.

"What about posting one of us at night?" Ao suggested as Akina and Naruto sighed. "How about Akina or Naruto?"

"Who guessed it would be one of us?" Akina replied as he closed his eyes. "So, how about rock, paper, scissor like usual?

"Rock, paper, scissor, go!"

"I win!" Akina announced as Naruto sighed. "Naruto's your man!"

_Night_

"Stupid Akina..." Naruto murmured as he stood on top of a large skyscraper. "A member of the Hiizumi Clan, a clan that speciliazes in tuning demons, but doesn't take the job. Baka..."

"How's it going Naruto?" Hime greeted as she jumped next to Naruto. "Find any perp yet?"

"No, quiet as usual," Naruto replied as he scanned the city below. "Sure is beautiful out here at night though..."

"Hmm, I agree..." Hime took in a breath of sweet night air as she closed her eyes. "as much as I hate patrolling sometimes, I love patrolling at night, it's just so peaceful..."

"Shut up you little bitch, stop screaming so loud!"

"What in the world?" Naruto shouted as he and Hime jumped down from the building. As they did, they spotted a man holding a gun to a woman's chin, laughing.

"Stop what you're doing, now!" Hime demanded as she pulled her spear from her back, holding it to her side. "I'm Hime, the mayor of this city! You've been warned, now let her go!" The man stopped laughing, turning to Naruto and Hime with a grin plastered on his face. He pushed the innocent girl at them, then shot her in the back as he did. The girl screamed as Naruto caught her, her blood dripping down his fingers. Naruto looked up at the man angrily as Hime charged forward, swinging her spear at the man's head as he dodged in response. Hime continued to swing, the man continuing to dodge. He then pushed Hime back as she stopped for not even a half of a second, then took a shot at her chest. As the bullet whizzed at a surprised Hime's chest, Naruto body flickered before her, using a chakra infused kunai to cut the bullet in half.

"Baka, what a fool..." Naruto murmured as his body was covered in a vile red aura. "Did you think you would make Hime another one of your victims? You already took one life in front of me, I refuse to allow you to take another!" Naruto slammed his fist into the man's cheek, causing the man's entire face to cave in from the blow. The attack sent the man flying from the sheer force, rolling as he touched the ground. He looked up as Naruto walked up to him, his normal blue eyes now a blood red with a small slit in the middle where the pupils used to be.

"You... you're the one!" the man exclaimed fearfully as a grin appeared on his face. "You're the one they want!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as the man teleported from the scene in a flash, Naruto looking back at Hime in confusion.

"It seems someone is eager to meet you Naruto," Hime announced as she stepped up to Naruto's side. "Come on, get some sleep. I'll take over for the rest of the night..."

_The Next Morning_

"OK, it's the second day our new citizen hasn't shown," Akina stated as he sat down in his chair. "We should probably go out and see if she got lost or something."

"Guys, sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted as he rushed into the room.

"Ah, that's just like you Naruto," a voice replied as Naruto looked in the corner of the room, where his sensei Jiraiya was standing.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, what ya doing here?" Naruto greeted as Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto, I'm your sensei and godfather, stop addressing me as Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya shouted as everyone in the room chuckled. "Anyway, I was hoping to speak with you of something of the vital importance. I'm just waiting for Hime..."

"What's the situation with our new citizen?" Hime asked as she flipped onto the table from the window.

"Ah, Hime-chan, I've been waiting to see you!" Jiraiya stated happily as his nose blew steam. "When are you going to pose for me for my next novel?"

"You are such a perv!" Hime shouted as she kicked Jiraiya in the face, causing blood to come out the pervert's nose. "Why are you even here old man?"

"I'm here to warn you all about a secret organization that might make their way to Sakurashin," Jiraiya warned seriously. "They are called the Akatsuki, and they are on the hunt for jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?" Ao responded curiously. "What is that?"

"A human being with a demon sealed in it as a vessel," Jiraiya explained. "Naruto, is one of the nine jinchuuriki that exist at this time. Each of these jinchuuriki have a tailed beast sealed in them, labeled from one tailed all the way to nine. Naruto, is the ninth jinchuuriki."

"Wait, this is impossible!" Kotoha shouted as everyone looked at Naruto. "This group is coming after Naruto?"

"Not just him unfortunately, due to the folly of the Elemental Nations," Jiraiya replied. "All of the remaining jinchuuriki are being shipped here to Sakurashin to protect the villages from any further harm that their living there brings. It's pathetic in my opinion, just the act of a coward. The Village Hidden in the Leaves 5th Hokage Hatake Kakashi was the one who informed me of all this when I went to visit the village. It seems since Tsunade refused to take the position of Hokage, the village has shrinked in size, and Kakashi has no way of solving it with the attack of the Akatsuki. I myself am heading to The Village Hidden in the Rain to investigate. I heard that the leader of the Akatsuki himself is there as we speak."

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto bellowed angrily as he looked up at Jiraiya with his eyes glowing red. "My city is going to be in peril because of me and these other jinchuuriki? Why would they gather us together like that? It's just stupid! What's their issue?"

"Naruto, I need you to stay strong..." Jiraiya stated as he patted Naruto on the back. "I have taught you everything you know, just remember that "special" training we had, remember?" Naruto nodded in response, reminiscing back to when he was 11, being trained in a sacred art.

"Right, I have permission to use that if necessary?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded in response. "OK, I'll protect this city with no problem Ero-Sennin!"

"Good, I need to get going now," Jiraiya responded as he stood up. "I'm late for what I need to do. Remember what I said Naruto, good luck for now. I'll try to return as soon as I can."

As Jiraiya left the building, he passed four strange individuals walk past him into the building. He looked back at the jet black haired one for a second, then turned away, shaking his head in confusion.

_Naruto/Yozakura Quartlet is here! Prepare for new scenarios, a battle between demons and ninja! Stay tuned for more! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
